Pre-erythrocytic vaccine antigen (PEVA) candidates are transcribed during liver stage (LS) development. PEVA immunogens are recognized by CD8+ and CD4+ T cells in protected rodents and naturally exposed humans. The LMIV Pathogenesis and Immunity Section and SBRI have assessed the protective efficacy of these immunogens after DNA vaccination in rodent models of malaria. Our next objective is to test the protective efficacy of these immunogens in non-human primates. Adenoviruses can infect dividing and non-dividing cells, express high levels of exogenous genes, and induce potent cellular and antibody responses. Human adenoviruses 5 (Ad5), in particular, have consistently proven a versatile tool to generate CD8+ T cells in various animal models. Furthermore, recombinant human Ad5 vectors can be generated with ease using commercially available kits.